Lost Memories
by K-chan10307
Summary: A girl who has lost her memories is found by Sessomaru. Now they both go on a quest to retrieve those lost memories, an who knows, maybe even find what they have been missing for all their life. SessOC


I opened my eyes, and I looked around. I was in a bed. It was a rather large bed, but still a bed. The blankets on me were smooth and made of silk. The bed itself was white. I looked around the room and found that it was an old Japanese room. The only thing modern about it was the western style bed. The room had a dresser and a small table with a Go (5?) board on it. There were some yellow _sayuri _(!) flowers set on the dresser with a large portrait of a woman hanging over it. I tried to get off the bed, but as I stepped onto the floor a pain shot through my ankle. In shock, I jumped back and landed on the bed. I rubbed my ankle softly, trying to ease the pain. While rubbing my ankle, the _shoji_ (!)door slid open to reveal a man.

The man was standing tall and proud with is chin up and back straight. His hair was long and silver. It looked like silk itself. He wore armor of a lord from the feudal time of Japan. On his waist were two swords. There was a white fluffy boa thing on his right shoulder. I looked back up to his face. His cheeks held four magenta stripes, two on each cheek. On his forehead was a blue crescent moon. The thing that bugged me the most was his eyes. Those amber eyes of his just started right through me.

When I finished analyzing the man, he spoke in a low monotonous voice. "Human what is your name?" he asked. I opened my mouth to respond, but somehow I couldn't bring myself to answer. Then I realized it, I didn't remember my own name. "I-I don't know sir," I answered. It was strange. I had knowledge. I understood many things and I was well educated. I knew manners and how to speak the proper language. I knew and understood modern technology, but I couldn't remember anything about myself. Who am I? Where am I from? I didn't know. Technically I didn't remember.

"I can't remember," I told him. His emotionless face stayed the same. "Where are you from?" he asked. I looked down to the floor ashamed. "I don't remember," I repeated. "What do you remember?" he asked tired the same old answer. I opened my mouth and told him all I could remember. I told him of sports, fighting, music, languages, modern technology, science, math, history, geography, myths, stories and everything else that I have read of learned in school. It took me an hour to tell him everything that I could remember. "So you can remember everything you have learned academically, but you don't even know your own name," he said trying to summarize what I just said. I nodded.

"Sir, may I ask for your name?" I asked. He looked at me weird. "I am Lord Sesshomaru," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Sesshomaru," I said. I thought about holding out my hand. In the west, that was what you did. I really don't know where the hell I am. "Where are we?" I asked. "We are in my castle in the western lands of Cipangu (1)," he answered. Cipangu…..know I heard that before, but where? Sesshomaru knew I was thinking. "What do you find so confusing human?" he asked. "I heard of Cipangu before, but I don't know where or when." I answered. Just then I had a flashback.

**Flashback**

_I walked into the Social Studies classroom. The teacher went around checking the homework, while most of the students started their DO NOW. After she was done, she had a lesson. "Back then China was called Cathay. Let me hear you say Cathay," she said. Everybody in my class including me said, "Cathay." "Japan was known as Cipango or Cipangu. Let me hear you say Cipangu," she said. We all repeated after her again._

**End Flashback**

"Japan!" I muttered hitting my head and cursing myself for such stupidity. "Pardon?" Sesshomaru asked confused at my sudden outburst. "It's nothing; I forgot that Cipangu meant Japan. Oh well, so much for being well educated," I said laughing a bit. Sesshomaru looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I am. Maybe that's why I lost my memories. "It does?" he asked, He was confuzzled. Heh heh, confuzzled. That was a funny word. "Of course it does. It was called Cipangu for a while, but not now. I really don't think you'll see people in Europe call Japan Cipangu in the 21st century," I said. "But this is the 15th century," Sesshomaru said. I froze. I know that I've lost my memory, but at least I know that I was in the 21st century when I lost my memory, because I remember getting hit by a car. Does this mean I've traveled through time?

"Oh my god, I've gone back in time," I muttered. Now Sesshomaru really thought I was crazy. "Human I do not think your fever has gone yet. I shall leave you to rest until you are well enough to think straight," he said. I felt my forehead. Not even close to hot. "Nope, I'm fine," I said. Sesshomaru sighed. "Rest for now then human, tomorrow I will find a way to bring your memories back," he said, putting his hand on my forehead and pushing it down so that I was lying on the bed. He left just before I actually fell asleep.

---The Next Day---

I woke up again in the same room I was in the day before. My ankle didn't hurt as much, but it still hurt to stand on it. I walked over to the wardrobe. It was full of _yukatas_ and kimonos. Most of them were pink. I really didn't like that. I looked at my own attire. Right now I was in a long white gown.

I looked around for something that looked familiar. Throwing all of the pink _yukatas_ onto the bed, I finally found something that I liked. It was black and red with a dragon on the top of the outfit. The outfit had a haori which was pretty short, but a bit longer than the top of the kimono. The haori (2) was black with sleeves that eached my elbow. The edges of the haori were outlined with red silk. The haori covered mostly everything, except the dragon. The hakamas were tight around my legs. It went down to my knees. Unlike the haori, the hakamas didn't have red on them at all, they were black.

When I tried to tie the bright red obi on, Sesshomaru opened the door. Since I was dressed, I didn't scream and throw the nearest heavy object at the door. I just turned around. Sesshomaru was dressed like he was yesterday. He looked at me. "I see you have different taste than most human girls," he said. I laughed a little. "I guess you can say that," I replied, still trying to get my obi on. I turned to Sesshomaru. "I don't think I've ever been in clothes like this. Can you please help me tie this up before my hakamas fall to the ground?" I asked. Sesshomaru smirked for a while, but eventually helped me tie my obi on.

When he finished, I pulled my dark brown hair to the left, and draped it all over my left shoulder. My hair was long, but not as long as Sesshomaru's. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," I said turning to him. "You are welcome….." Sesshomaru drifted off when he remembered that I didn't remember my name. "Well I guess since you found me and since I'm in our home, you can name me for now," I said. Sesshomaru thought about it. He smirked once more. "Koi (3)," he said. I blushed. "No not those types of names, a real name!" I yelled. Sesshomaru's smirk widened. "I am just joking. You will be known as Ceres," Sesshomaru said. I blushed more. "Why call me Ceres (4)?" I asked. "Because I want to," Sesshomaru said with a childish voice. "Now come," he ordered. "Our food is ready."

Sesshomaru lead me out of the room and into the hall. We really were in a palace! So Sesshomaru really is _taisho _(!). I pictured Sesshomaru as a spoiled _oujisama _(!) and giggled. Sesshomaru turned to me with a raised eyebrow. "What is so funny?" he asked. My giggles turned into laughs. "Nothing Lord Sesshomaru, I think it was my personality back when I did have my memories," I said. Honestly I didn't know, so it technically doesn't count as a lie.

Sesshomaru turned back around and led me to a larger room with purple pillows (6) on the floor. In there sat a little girl who was about eight years old in there. From behind us I heard a squawky voice, saying, "Another _ningen _(!)?" I turned around to look for who said that, but couldn't find anyone. I turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Who said that?" "I'm right here!" it yelled. I looked around again. "Where?" I whined. Yes I am a young adult but I whine, happy now? "RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" It screeched. "Ceres look down," Sesshomaru whispered so that only I could hear it.

I looked down and almost fell to the floor laughing. That thing that was yelling at me only reached up to my knees. It was so short I couldn't even see it! It looked like a toad. "Jaken-sama! Where were you? You promised you would play with me!" the little girl yelled running up to the ugly little toad. She hugged him as if he was a doll that she lost three years ago. The toad started to gasp for air. "Ses. Sho. Ma. Ru. Sa. Ma," he said trying to breathe. I tried really hard to hold in my laughter.

"Rin, Jaken will play with you after we eat. Now put him down," Sesshomaru ordered. The little girl put down the toad. "_Hai _(!), Sesshomaru-sama," she said walking back to her seat. "Ceres, this is Rin, and this is Jaken," Sesshomaru said. "Jaken, Rin, this is Ceres." "Hi Ceres!" Rin exclaimed jumping back up and running to me. "Hello Rin, it's nice to meet you," I said back to her. "Sesshomaru-sama I like her, she's nice," Rin said. I hugged her tightly. "Rin you are so _KAWAII!_ (!)" I squealed. "I am? _Arigato._ (!)" Rin thanked. Sesshomaru looked like he going to puke. "Rin, it is time to eat. You too Ceres," Sesshomaru ordered…once again.

---

A/N: Hey! K-chan here! This chapter is so short! Oh well, R&R and tell me if you like it. I might continue this one. In my opinion it's one of my best stories. I will update if I GET ENOUGH REVEIWS! I am sorry if Sesshomaru acts a little OOC.

P.S. I might be taking down my other stories. I just need to revise them and put them back up. The ones with minor errors are the ones that I won't take down.

(1) During the Crusades, the people of Europe called Japan Cipangu. I used this, because it was still Sesshomaru's time and he didn't know that Ceres from the future. That means Sesshomaru couldn't say that they were in Sengoku Jidai. (Feudal Era/ Feudal Japan) --I thank my Social Studies teacher (in 2006-07) for this piece of information.--

(2) For new otakus and fans, the well known parts of a kimono are the haori and hakamas. The haori is pretty much like a coat or sweater. (Like the fire rat haori that InuYasha has.) The hakamas are basically the pants. Girls wore yukatas in Feudal Japan. The belt part of it is called an obi.

(3) Sesshomaru wanted to tease Ceres and call her Koi. Koi is a pet name for a lover sometimes. (That's why she blushed.)

(4) Many of you think of the name Ceres to be the Roman goddess of the harvest. That is true, but since this is a fanfic, anime legends can be true. For all people who read/watch Ayashi no Ceres, I am naming the protagonist after Ceres Mikage (or Mikagi….whatever makes you happy). For those of you who are staring at the computer screen thinking 'Huh?' Ceres was a celestial maiden in the story who was looking for her robes in order to fly back up to heaven. I did not name the protagonist after the Roman goddess of harvest.

(5?) Some otakus might know this one from Hikaru no Go. Go is a game in Japan where you use a 19 by 19 grid. You win the game by getting more territory. It was very popular in Feudal Japan.

(6) Otakus who are like me and have a lot of interest in Japan might know this one. In Japan, a lot of people (even now) don't sit on chairs when they eat. They sit at a low table and kneel. In Feudal Japan, some of the wealthy families would have something to kneel on to keep their clothes from getting dirty. In this case, pillows.

(!) -I LOVE ADDING JAPANESE WORDS INTO MY FANFICS!-

-But some people don't understand it. - (T-T)

sayuri (say-urr-ii) - water lily (Double 'r' is how you would pronounce 'r' in a word in Spanish.)

shoji- In Japan some families have sliding doors made of paper. The term 'shoji door' is used to describe those types of doors.

taisho (tie-show) - lord (In the Japanese version of the Disney Aladdin, the song the genie sang the first time they met, had that word in it. Also, InuYasha and Sesshomaru's father is often called InuTaisho or Inu no Taisho. All it means is dog lord. His real name is Touga.)

oujisama (oh-ji-sam-a) – prince (K-chan: TENNIS NO OUJISAMA! Sorry, I couldn't help myself.)

ningen- human (The g is pronounced the regular way as in grape. Not like a j as in gym. Also, in the Japanese version of the 'Part of Your World' song in The Little Mermaid uses this word.)

hai (hi) - Japanese and Cantonese for yes. But in Chinese, 'hai' also means 'it is'.

kawaii- Hawaii, but with a 'k' instead of 'h'. It means cute.

arigatou (a-rri-gat-oh) - thank you (Say the 'rr' like you how would pronounce 'r' in Spanish)

K-chan: Sorry for the very long Author's Note, but I was writing this story with new comers in mind. On Microsoft, 3 pages are the first chapter of the story and the other 1 and a half is the author's note.


End file.
